Harry Potter and the Great Happening
by Harmonius perfection
Summary: Harry Potter in fifth year starts at the counseling with McGonagall and progresses from there. I don't believe in releasing pairings before hand (see story for more details) but it will not be Harry/Ginny or Harry/male. I suck at summaries so sorry but you will just have to read the story.M because of foul language


Harry Potter and the Great Happening

Summary: The story is canon up to this point but now it will begin to change. I will not disclose the couple as I believe that it ruins the story and I actually want your opinion on what should end up happening (when that time comes a poll will be up on my page it isn't for a few chapters though and I will post it in an author's note). Harry is in fifth year and it goes on from there I suck at summaries so please just read the book

_A Great Happening_

Harry was nervous, so nervous in fact that he could feel himself trembling as he paced the corridors outside of Professor McGonagall's office. It was career advice day at Hogwarts and that meant that Harry would be having a meeting with his head of house about what his life would be like after Hogwarts. It's not that he was a bad student, he was actually quite smart, but had just started showing it. The problem came from the Dursley's, who used to punish him for his good grades in primary school. This caused Harry to hide his true abilities and he had only just recently begun to lose their influence on him.

"Mr. Potter, come in please," Professor McGonagall announced into the corridor as one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, exited.

"Good luck mate," Ron said quickly as they passed.

"Thanks I'll need it," Harry quickly replied.

Harry entered the office to find his professor sitting in her chair with what looked to be a file with important looking paperwork in it. Her office was moderately decorated with Gryffindor colors with two comfy looking chairs in front of her desk. Harry decided to take a seat in one as his professor began to talk.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, as you probably already know today we are going to talk about how your grades are and what kind of classes you should be taking to get into the career you wish to study," his professor began "Your grades are actually quite good you are currently around 15th in your class, much like your father at this point. Furthermore, like him you also have the potential to do much better. The question is whether you will be like him in realizing that potential and turning it into results in the classroom. Your first step should be the upcoming OWL's, I suggest that you prepare extra hard for these as they will have a major influence on the rest of your life."

Harry could only nod, he knew his father had not been stupid, but he always thought intelligence as more of his mother's strength.

"If I might ask Mr. Potter, what are your future aspirations after Hogwarts?" asked McGonagall.

"I really haven't thought much about it but if I had to say I was considering being an auror or maybe playing Quidditch," Harry replied meekly.

Professor McGonagall frowned at hearing this, "To be quite honest with you Mr. Potter I find that a total waste of your time and I would entreat you to look more closely into the possible careers possible because, while you most certainly have an aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I do not think it would be a very good or safe career choice for you."

"Ok professor I promise I will try to look into it much more and while I am here do you mind if I ask a quick question," Harry replied.

The professor's look of astonishment was an incredible sight for Harry as she stammered, "Why, of course Harry what is it."

"I simply wish to enquire about how I might be able to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes next year and drop Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as I find these classes a complete waste of my time?" Harry began, "I know I will need to do a lot of extra work over the summer to prepare myself for the courses but I was wondering if I could possibly move to my year level by next year?"

"I will be honest with you Harry while it is possible for you to do that, it would be incredibly challenging and near impossible to do by next year, but if you want to give it a shot by all means try. If you are interested the ministry gives O.W.L. tests during the summer for students who wish to either retake or add another O.W.L.," McGonagall replied, "If that s all I suggest you get back to class Mr. Potter as you seem to have a lot of work to do."

"Sure thing professor and thank you for your time and precious advice," Harry said as he left her office. There was a drive and motivation present in him now and he desperately wanted to live up to the standards his mother and father had set for him. He knew what he must do and went immediately to the library to begin researching Ancient Runes and Arithmacy.

_A Great Happening_ _(Author__'__s note this line is going to be used to separate scenes and show lapses in time)_

It was much later that evening that Harry found himself in the Gryffindor common room reading his new book on the beginning level of arithmancy, which he found that he liked a lot and even might have an aptitude for it, when he began to think back to the events of the day. After finishing his talk with McGonagall he made a beeline straight for the library where he found an extensive section on both arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He then went out by the lake to have a calm, quiet place to collect his thoughts and read. He returned rather late, deep in thought and most people were by then out of the common room so he naturally assumed it would be a good place to continue his studies. He was horribly wrong, and the second he opened his books he was barraged by Ron about questions as to why he was suddenly reading, as if it were a bad thing. When he told Ron that he was going to concentrate more on his school work this year, Ron laughed at him and berated him saying that studying was too boring for him to actually do. This put Harry in a sour mood to say the least and he put forth this extra effort into studying arithmancy even harder than before. He remained in this trancelike state for several hours and didn't notice that it had actually become rather late and a young women descending the steps from the girls dormitory.

"Hello Harry, what are you still doing up," the voice of the only reason and happiness in his life stated.

Harry turned around quickly and saw the epitome of genome beauty descend the stairs towards him. It was Hermione, his seemingly lifelong friend and confidant. She had always stood beside him and always would she was his rock on which his life was anchored. She stood there, looking to him like the most beautiful person in the world without any makeup in some very short shorts that showed off her godly legs and a tight spaghetti strap shirt that gave him a great view and made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

It was in this moment that Harry recognized that he was in love with Hermione. He was in love with the smartest and prettiest girl in the world, but to him none of that mattered only the fact that she stood by him even when all other people abandoned him. The girl with buck teeth (which had been corrected) and an over bossy attitude. That was the girl he loved the most.

"Harry are you ok," Hermione said nervously, "you have been staring off for quite some time now."

"Yeah I am fine I am just a little tired," Harry lied while thinking " if only I could tell her how I feel."

"Oh good so why are you up so late," Hermione said returning to her original question.

"Yeah I was just up late reading and lost track of time," Harry replied as Hermione sat rather close to him on the couch he was sitting.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked as Harry showed her the book, "A book on arithmancy! Harry that's awesome are you planning on taking it next year?"

It was then that he chose to fill her in on his plan. She sat intently looking at him while he did and she looked infinitely more attractive when she did so.

"Harry that is wonderful but we should definitly get some sleep now as it is already morning," she said as she yawned loudly.

"God she even looks beautiful yawning," thought Harry as he verbally responded "sure goodnight."

And with that Harry returned to his bed in a day that seemed to be one of the best he could ever remember, or ever would have again.

_A Great Happening_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Harry awoke suddenly screaming in a hospital bed the physical pain his body was feeling and the immense emotions generated from the previous few hours were too much to bear. A flood of memories suddenly flashed in his mind like a muggle television…

_It started out a normal day, Umbitch made his life hell on more than one occasion and he was truly looking forward to unwinding with his textbooks and going to sleep early. Unfortunately, his plans were sabotaged by Lord Voldemort sabotaging his dreams and implanting a fake image of his godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured in the department of quickly rushed and alerted his friends that he was going alone but they insisted on coming on the premise that they were his friends and couldn't allow him to do it alone. _

_They soon arrived at the department of ministries, and found that it was a trap set up by the death eaters to ambush him and his friends in order to get some prophecy for Lord Voldemort to see. We tried running and fought valiantly but the death eaters outnumbered us almost three to one. Many were hurt including: Ron with a concussion and small cuts down his side, Luna and Neville sustained minor injuries, and Hermione had the worst of it with a large cut down the center of her body._

_Seeing Hermione fall made Harry want to kill every death eater there with the darkest spells he knew. Upon seeing Neville proclaim her alive he march to Dolhov and barraged him with every spell he knew in order to make him suffer and eventually be unable to fight. Then he turned in time to see a spell hit Sirius as he was protecting Luna and send him flying into the veil and leave this world forever. He turned to see the culprit of the crime laughing like it was the best thing she had ever done and screeching the words "Bye Cousin" before running away to hunt her next victim._

_It was Bellatrix Black that bitch had decided to kill the only person he considered family left and he decided that it was time to put her down for good. He ran her with the passion and fervor the likes of which no one had seen Harry produce before. The combination of Hermione and Sirius set him over the edge and he was willing to die to get his vengeance._

_His first spell hit Bellatrix in the back sending her flying across the atrium, his next spell disarmed her, and before she could counter he was over her with a punch to her face. He then threw her across the floor where she skidded and finally stopped when she hit the wall. Harry had his wand back out and began cursing her as she started laughing. He decided he had to up his game so he told her it was time to experience real pain to which she replied you don't have the feeling, you are too noble. Before she could finish her sentence Harry channeled a lifetime of abuse and hatred into the cruciatus curse that had her screaming in pain. _

_Her torture had to end early however because Voldemort showed upand began fighting Harry. Voldemort didn't account for Harry's newfound rage and was getting beat back before he took the fight seriously. They began to see that they were about even firing off curse after curse, spell after spell. It seemed that everyone was watching this fight with interest as Voldemort was getting upset that he was being drawn by a mere boy. Then without warning, Voldemort casted a silent legilimency spell and began a fight for Harry's mind which ended as he screamed "GET OUT" and Voldemort was repulsed from his mind._

_Voldemort decided at this point that it was time to leave and he turned tail and apparated out with all of his followers including, to Harry's dismay, a disoriented Bellatrix. Dumbledore decided that at that moment before Voldemort exited to finally show up with the minister of magic. He decided for all of them to return to Hogwarts and soon Harry was in the comforts of his favorite bed at the school hospital, and, after drinking a few potions from Madam Pomfrey, he quickly fell asleep from exhaustion._

The only thing on Harry's mind was now to see if his friends were ok, but it seemed that all of them had already left the hospital wing When he asked Madam Pomfrey she told him that they had all left back to classes and that he had been asleep for five days on effect of his potions.

Armed with this information, Harry left the infirmary, but didn't get far before being confronted by Dumbledore, "Harry my boy could we come speak in my office."

"Sure thing Headmaster," Harry replied as he followed Dumbledore to the door of his office. Upon entering his office he was bombarded by the odiferous scent of the headmaster's favorite lemon flavored snacks. The headmaster motioned to an empty chair in front of his desk as he began to talk at Harry, "First thing is first Harry I would like to advise you against ever trusting your dreams or impulses ever again as all you do is get into trouble with them. The next thing I want to tell you is very secretive and I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone ever about it."

"That isn't a problem Headmaster even though the only people I would tell would be Hermione and Ron anyway," Harry replied while thinking "How dare he accuse me of being impulsive and yell at me for it I wasn't impulsive but rather was tricked because you didn't give a occulmency teacher worth a damn and didn't actually want to help me"

"Ok then once again I must stress the secretiveness of what is about to be discussed," The headmaster began, 'The prophesy that Voldemort was trying to get you to read stated 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'. You need to prepare yourself for the coming war and find the 'power he knows not'. That is all thank you for coming."

Harry thanked him and exited the office while thinking about what a shitty time that was. So not only did Dumbledore chastise him for his "bullheadedness" which he didn't really have but needed but rather used in times of tumult to make quick decisions about saving the ones he loved. If Dumbledore had actually gotten to know Harry, he would have realized that because of his abusive past, he was attached to the friends he had and the family, Sirius, who had appeared out of nowhere. He then realized "what the power he knew not" was it was his family and friends that he would die to protect. Voldemort never knew that power; he was a loner and only used the power of fear to manipulate people into following him. One of the negatives to that however is that he never had anything to fight for, he never had any friends, only pawns. Harry right there vowed to be different, he vowed he would protect and save the world for the ones that he loved.

The walk from headmaster Dumbledore's office turned from bad to a really good walk as he picked up his pace eager to see his friends for the first time since five years. He was eager to see them all of them. It was five years but it felt like five years to him. They were his motivation and he couldn't bear to live without them.

He practically ran up the stairs and said the password and began to enter the common room, he practically shouted the password as he ran into the common room.

"Hermione, Ron I missed you guys so …" Harry began but quickly finished as he saw the look they were giving him.

"Harry we need to talk," Hermione told Harry as Ron nodded in agreement.

_A Great Happening_

Author's note: Thanks for reading this all the way through reviews are always encouraged and welcomed along with constructive criticism. If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask, I promise I won't spoil anything. Oh one last thing I am looking for someone really good at English and grammar and all that to look at my writing for me and maybe edit some stuff and share their opinion with me.


End file.
